Twist of Fate
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: After the war, Hermione struggles to find her place, and after accepting a job in America, she realizes she may have left something important behind. (Warning: contains explicit sex, language, etc. in later chapters) HG/DM, HG/FW
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! It's been a while, right? Just a warning, this is going to be a little different and definitely non-canon but just bear with me and tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this story. Any recognizable characters or storylines belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Thank you for applying for the position of Potions Mistress at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to inform you that we have selected you to fill the position. Please owl or Floo with any questions that you have._

 _Enclosed are directions to an international Portkey which will be leaving next Friday afternoon at 8:00 am Greenwich time, as well as instructions for once you arrive in the United States. We are enlisting your former classmate, Mr. Draco Malfoy, to show you around and introduce you to the area and our customs._

 _I will be sending further messages to fill you in on the requirements for the position. We are very glad to have you on board._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katherine Baker_

 _Headmistress, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Granger! Open the bloody door! We have things to do!" Malfoy banged on her door.

Hermione waved her hand at the door, wordlessly unlocking it. She held her head in her hands and padded into the kitchen in her pajamas shorts and old Quidditch t-shirt, yawning. The tall blonde stepped into her flat, looking pristine in his black slacks and lavender dress shirt and tie.

"It's about bloody time," he snipped. "I was out there for ages."

"What's the rush, Malfoy?" Hermione yawned, wandlessly starting her kettle. "It's 6:30am, and my portkey arrived late last night. I would've liked to sleep in. And you could've just Flooed."

Malfoy crossed his arms. "I tried. It was locked."

Hermione poured the now-hot water into her mug and tossed in a tea bag, leaving it to steep. "Because it's 6:30am, Malfoy. The only people who would have called are in London, and it's the middle of the day there, and they're at their jobs."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. You are starting your job today."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea slowly. "Oh, I am, am I? The last I spoke with the Headmistress, the school did not require me until next week."

"I wasn't talking about that job. The Potions mistress or master at Ilvermorny has always been the in charge of Potions Research & Development at St. Mary's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, on whose board of directors, if you were unaware, Malfoy Enterprises has a seat. So technically, I'm your boss."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I socked you in third year, Malfoy. Don't tempt me to do it again with your childish stories."

"You shagged me a few years ago, too. I highly doubt you would do that again, either."

"You're right," Hermione smirked, finishing her cup of tea. "I wouldn't."

"Oh, don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

Hermione walked to her bathroom, locking the door so she could shower. "I fully intend to keep it, ferret!"

* * *

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, clean and ready in her neatly pressed black slacks with matching black heels, and blue sleeveless blouse. Malfoy sat on her couch, watching cartoons on the Muggle television on the wall.

"I would've never pegged you for a fan of Nickelodeon, Malfoy," she quipped, sweeping her long curls back into a knot at the base of her neck.

"What?" Malfoy looked back at her. "Oh, sorry. I just turned it on and it was there."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure it was. So where are we going?"

"We have a meeting at the Malfoy Industries New York office in, oh," Malfoy looked at his Muggle Rolex. "Twenty minutes?"

"Let's go then."

They stopped at a coffee shop called Lava Java on their way to the office, Hermione ordering her second breakfast tea and Malfoy getting plain black coffee. Malfoy paid the barista in correct Muggle cash, surprising Hermione slightly, and

Malfoy's cell phone beeped, and he paused to glance at the screen.

"Granger, have you ever heard of a Muggle shop called Victoria's Secret? Amelia says she has some things she needs me to pick up from there."

Hermione snorted her laughter, tea flying out of her mouth and nose.

Draco looked at her in slightly-amused confusion, "What's funny?"

"Oh, it's just-" Hermione snickered, struggling to catch her breath. "You're very naive about the Muggle world, Malfoy." She wiped away a tear and restrained herself. "I'm sorry, I know it's not something that you grew up with."

Malfoy grinned. "I know. I used to get embarrassed about it, to be honest."

"You, embarrassed?" Hermione sipped her tea nonchalantly, her eye sparkling with laughter. "Really?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Yes. Please, educate me. I'd hate to look a fool in front of an attractive woman."

Hermione patted Malfoy's shoulder fondly. "Victoria's Secret is a lingerie shop, Malfoy. This Amelia must be very trusting of you."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "A lingerie shop?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, chuckling at him. "A very lovely one, actually. There's one in London, now, I think."

"Hmm," Malfoy took a sip of his coffee. "That's very interesting. Is it like Brown's shop in Diagon Alley with the sex toys and things?"

Hermione laughed again. "No, Malfoy. Not that kind of shop."

He smirked to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. "Looks like I'm going to the shops later then, eh?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Do you like her, this Amelia?"

"Yeah," Malfoy nodded. "She's great. Beautiful, you know. Here I have a picture."

He pulled out his phone again and showed her a picture of them. He was right, she was gorgeous. She kind of looked like the Muggle actress Nina Dobrev, with sultry dark eyes and long dark hair.

"She's lovely, Malfoy. Does she work at the office with you?"

"No, actually. I met her at a Wizard club somewhere in, what do they call it, the Upper East side?"

"So she's a witch, then?"

"Yeah, a half-blood. She told me her mum is a witch and her dad was a Muggle, but he died in a car accident when she was very young, and she doesn't remember him well."

Hermione nodded, feeling for the girl. Her own parents had died the same way while they were in Australia, after she had Obliviated them during the War.

Malfoy nudged her. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Course I am. I just miss them."

"You sure you're not just jealous over my new lady?" He teased, obviously trying to make her feel better. "You and I did used to shag, you know. Maybe you had some feelings you never told me about."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "We shagged a few times, and it was alright, I guess, but trust me, you weren't good enough to get jealous over."

"Oh, now, there's a lie if I've ever heard one."

They laughed together, so like in the days after the War when they returned to Hogwarts, Head Boy and Head Girl together. They had bonded over their shared scars, hers screaming her "lesser" heritage, and his proclaiming his failed attempt at making his father proud. They had forgiven each other, even becoming almost friends, and gotten drunk and laughed and shagged. For most of their eighth year.

After graduation, they decided that they didn't want to be a couple, but they remained fond acquaintances. Hermione had gone on to begin her own very successful Potions business, freelancing for St. Mungo's and selling ingredients and potions in her little shop in Diagon Alley. Malfoy, similarly, had taken over Malfoy Enterprises after his father had been sentenced to house arrest, and had continued to sleep with every model and actress that threw herself onto his broom.

"I'm glad you've found someone nice, Malfoy," Hermione smiled at him. "Truly. It's about damn time you got over me."

Malfoy chuckled and opened the door to the building for her. "After you, my lady."

"You're so full of shit."

* * *

The Potions Research & Development team at Malfoy Enterprises had been very excited to meet her. Apparently, Malfoy had called a very early department meeting to go over company and department policy and to make sure that there wasn't anything Hermione wanted to change.

"So the ingredients are grown locally?" she asked, her eyes scanning the document in front of her.

"Yes," a young woman with glasses and an overeager smile said excitedly. "We have our own farm just a Floo's ride away in Pennsylvania."

"What's your name? I'm sorry I didn't catch it."

"Penny, Miss Granger. Penny Williams. I'm your university intern."

Hermione nodded. "Penny, call me Hermione, first of all. And second, I would like to for you, if it's alright with Mr. Malfoy of course, to begin research on how we can expand our raw ingredient output and also slowly introduce small quantities of more rare ingredients into our arsenal without diminishing the amount of ingredients we already produce. I would also like an in-depth inventory of our current stock, as well as the produce that we have at the farm, and a detailed audit of our financial standing as a department on my desk by 3pm tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Granger, er, Hermione. I'll get started right away." the girl bounced out of the room quickly, leaving the group in the room in awe of their new boss.

"As for the rest of you, I'd like to see your most current recipe collection, with detailed ingredient listings and expenditures, and the Potions lab needs to be updated to be up to code. I'd also like someone to owl the head of the Apothecary at the hospital and ask him or her to send us a list of the potions that they need, and the ones that they use most frequently. And I need those by 3pm tomorrow, as well. Understood?"

Everyone agreed and scattered, leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone in the large conference room.

"Your view is stunning, Malfoy," Hermione crossed her arms, stepping toward the wall-to-wall windows that was overlooking Central Park.

"Thank you. We recently bought this building, and the upper level floors are still being renovated. After they are, you'll have another Potions lab and more storage space, as well as a teaching lab for your students at Ilvermorny."

"That's very kind of you."

He smirked. "Nothing but the best. Now, we have another meeting to get you to."

"Another one?"

"Yes. You're meeting Amelia."

"Oh, lovely!"

* * *

They sat at a small cafe overlooking a pond in the Park, waiting for Amelia to arrive and catching up.

"You seeing anyone currently?" Malfoy asked, sipping on a glass of water.

Hermione bit her lip and tilted her head. "I guess you could call it that. I have a...friend who comes over sometimes, but he's not interested."

"Do you like him?

Hermione paused.

"Oh, come on. I used to be your friend, too. You can tell me."

"Yeah," Hermione admitted. "I do. I really like him. He just doesn't see me that way, I'm afraid."

"Hermione," Draco chuckled and touched her hand. "It's _you_. I'm sure he does see you that way."

"Well, we've been through a lot. And he's a bit older, and I don't think he's ready to settle down with anyone just yet, and honestly I think he sees me as a sister."

"Knowing you, he really does want to settle down with you and you just don't see it."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Hey, guys!" a beautiful woman approached them. Hermione assumed she was Amelia.

"Hello, love," Malfoy greeted her, standing and kissing her on the cheek, holding a chair out for her. "Granger, this is Amelia Parks. Amelia, meet Hermione Granger."

Hermione extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

Amelia laughed and threw her arms around Hermione's neck, wrapping her in a hug. "I've heard just so much about you! Drake never shuts up about you. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was screwing you and not me!"

Hermione's eyes darted to Malfoy. "Does she know?" she mouthed.

Malfoy laughed. "She knows, Granger. She's just fucking with you."

Amelia giggled and sat back down. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just couldn't wait to meet Drake's friends, since he's already met mine and my mom."

"Oh, your mum, huh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and her glass at Malfoy. "Congratulations, playboy. You've got a girlfriend."

Amelia pecked his cheek and grabbed his hand. He genuinely smiled at her, rubbing her hand fondly. Hermione grinned to herself. It was good to see him so happy. The War had definitely taken its toll on him, turning the prankster into a more serious man-child. Which, if she was honest, she could say the same about herself.

They sat for an hour and talked and talked. Amelia was a lawyer at a Wizarding firm that dealt mostly with relations between the American wizards and the local magical creatures. She had graduated from Ilvermorny almost three years ago, the school where Hermione was going to teach, and Hermione decided that she liked the girl immensely.

Unfortunately, Amelia had to return to the firm to deal with an incident with a group of Wampus cats, half woman/half cougar creatures that were closely related to Veela, and a family who took a camping trip in the Appalachians earlier that spring. They said goodbye, and she Apparated away.

It continued to shock Hermione how open the American witches and wizards were. The Headmistress had informed Hermione that the Magical community was spread out through the Muggle world, but disillusioned, like the Hogwarts school in Scotland. Many of the buildings and homes in Manhattan actually belonged to Wizarding families, but they allowed the Muggles to believe that the families were simply old and wealthy families, and they were mostly left alone. It was much different than in Britain, where the magical community was almost reclusive, shut off from the outside world. It was a refreshing change of pace.

"You seem to be adapting to Muggle technology really well, Malfoy," Hermione commented, walking beside him as they made their way back to her flat.

"Well, I've had to, haven't I?" Malfoy grinned. "I'm thinking of buying that Muggle technology company, oh what's it called? The one that's named after the fruit, whichever it is. But I thought that i needed to at least be slightly familiar with the product that I'll be selling, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have thought it of you, but it makes sense."

"Plus, I always did like Muggle Studies in school, even though I would have cut off my own foot before admitting it to anyone."

Hermione let out a laugh. "I knew it! Just wait until the rest of the snakes find out."

Draco looked at his feet, his face falling.

"Oh, Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, Granger," he sighed. "They still won't talk to me. Except Astoria, of course, but you know, it's a special exception."

Hermione nodded."I know. A lot of the Gryffindors wouldn't speak to me after they found out about you and me."

They approached her building, slowing as they reached the door.

Malfoy stopped. "We'll make it, right? We're making it?"

Hermione reached and grabbed his hand, wrapping it in her own. "We're making it, Draco."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this story. Any recognizable characters/plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Three months prior…_

 _White flowers and ribbons on the backs of the chairs, a string orchestra playing in the background, and dozens of people smiling and laughing as the salty ocean breeze caused the branches of the budding trees to sway gently. Shell Cottage was decorated to the nines, and no expense had been spared to celebrate the nuptials of the war heroes. Neville looked so happy as Luna, clad in stunning white dress robes, floated down the aisle. Hermione would be the first to admit that she shed a few tears as her dear friends bonded their lives and magic together. As they kissed, she elbowed her date, Theodore Nott, in the arm, causing him to glance at her._

 _"_ _What?" he whispered._

 _"_ _It's just so beautiful, isn't it? Them bonding like that." she sniffed._

 _Theo rolled his eyes. "It's not like they haven't been living together and fucking like rabbits before this, Mione. It's just a formality so Neville will have legal rights to their baby."_

 _Hermione scoffed. "I swear, Theo, ever since you started shagging guys, you're such a cynic."_

 _Theo shrugged. "We've known they had something between them since third year, Mione. It's not exactly a whirlwind romance if it's been coming on for eleven years."_

 _"_ _Still," she sighed, leaning into her gay best friend's shoulder. "She looks so lovely."_

 _Theo snickered. "You can't even see that she's pregnant."_

 _"_ _Oh, stop, this isn't the Middle Ages. They're joining their magic and their lives and they're celebrating their love with a baby. It's wonderful."_

 _Theo put his arm around the slender woman and kissed her forehead fondly. "I'm so glad the War didn't ruin your romanticism, love. It sure would have taken the fun out of crushing it."_

 _"_ _You're such a Slytherin."_

 _"_ _Well, I do like my snakes."_

 _"_ _Oh, hush, focus on Neville and Luna."_

* * *

 _Hermione had eaten a piece of wedding cake and drank at least four glasses of firewhiskey before she had taken to the dance floor at the wedding after-party. She moved her hips to the upbeat music as her friends shimmied and swayed around her. The "adults" had already left, leaving the young people to party in celebration of their friends' marriage._

 _Theo had found a handsome and unsuspecting male and whisked him away for a rendezvous, leaving Hermione to drink by herself. Her blue lace dress was inching its way up her thighs and her heels had disappeared hours before. A shock of red hair came bouncing toward her, her best friend Ginny Weasley appearing in her line of vision._

 _"_ _Hermione, come on!" Ginny grabbed her hand and drug her outside the tent, down to the beach where a few of her old classmates were gathered around a bonfire._

 _"_ _To the bride and groom!" a voice declared, and everyone gave a cheer and drank from their glasses. Neville and Luna had departed for their honeymoon hours before, choosing to spend their night having sex on a beach in Greece rather than partying with their friends._

 _Hermione laughed as Ron Weasley drunkenly threw an arm over her shoulder. "Oi, Mione! How you doin?"_

 _"_ _Just dandy, Ronald," Hermione giggled._

 _"_ _Well that's just great, isn't it?" he slurred, shaking her lovingly. "You look lovely, you do. Any guy'd be lucky to have you. I mean look at those-"_

 _"_ _Ron, I think that's enough. You're terrorizing the poor girl," George Weasley laughed, his smile spreading to his eyes, twinkling in the firelight._

 _"_ _Yeah, Ron," his twin, Fred, joined in. "Let us have a turn, eh?"_

 _"_ _There you are! Two guys who would love to have you, yeah?" Ron sputtered as Hermione pushed him away gently._

 _"_ _You're drunk," she noted with a laugh about her ex-boyfriend, falling forward a bit on her own firewhiskey-induced clumsy feet. "Your wife'll need you home soon."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, Lav," Ron grinned stupidly. "My Lavendar. She's having a baby you know? My baby. A little boy that Healer said."_

 _"_ _No, Ron, she's already had the baby. They're waitin' for you at your flat, you bloody git," George muttered, heaving his younger brother up under his shoulders and carrying him away._

 _"_ _My little boy. Merlin, I hope he don't have my hair," Ron whispered, causing Hermione and Fred to howl with laughter as George disapparated with the drunk idiot._

 _"_ _What the bloody hell did you ever see in him, Mione?" Fred asked between spurts of giggles._

 _Hermione shrugged and lost her balance. "He's my best friend, Fred. It was, oh!"_

 _She fell, crashing into him and causing them both to stumble to the sandy beach. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up on arms that felt like jelly._

 _"_ _That's alright, love," he smiled at her. "I was sent to get you for a little game of Truth or Dare. You in?"_

 _"_ _Sure!"_

 _Many in the reception tent had left, with the ones remaining either too drunk or too tired to notice the group of young witches and wizards gathered around the bonfire by the beach. Ginny held a bottle of refilling Firewhiskey in her hand as she tried to explain the Muggle game to the group._

 _"_ _So we'll spin the wand, and whoever's turn it is will be asked "Truth or Dare," and whatever they choose they'll have to do. If you pick Truth, you have to answer honestly. If you pick Dare, then you have to do the dare, and if you forfeit, you have to drink two shots of Firewhiskey! Everyone ready? I'll ask the questions first."_

 _The group cheered and laughed as the petite redhead set her wand in the air and let it spin. The wand pointed to a very heavily intoxicated Astoria Greengrass, a girl in the year below them at Hogwarts who had very much fancied Theo before he came out, but was now dating Seamus Finnegan._

 _"_ _Alright, Tori, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked, taking a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey._

 _"_ _Truth."_

 _"_ _Who was your first ever snog?"_

 _Astoria blushed. "Pansy Parkinson in third year."_

 _Hermione raised her drink to Astoria. "It's not like the rest of us haven't been there, eh?" The group catcalled and hollered in approval, the boys making perverted gestures as the girls giggled._

 _"_ _Alright, who's next?"_

 _The game continued like that for over an hour. By the end, barely anyone was fully clothed and everyone had snogged someone at least once. Hermione, clad in a matching strapless bra and boyshorts, stumbled her way up to the cottage to Floo back to her flat in London._

 _"_ _Oh, hello!" she exclaimed as she opened the door noisily to the tidy kitchen, not expecting to see anyone in there. Bill and Fleur had gone with Victoire on holiday to Romania to visit Charlie, so the cottage was supposed to be empty. "Aren't you supposed to be at the bonfire?"_

 _"_ _Hello," the man chuckled. "No, I came in to scrounge for a snack. Aren't you a sight?"_

 _"_ _I don't know where my dress went," she giggled, leaning against the door. "I lost it in that game we were playing, I think."_

 _He leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms and taking the sight of her in. "You know, I've always wanted to see you like this."_

 _"_ _What, drunk?"_

 _"_ _No, half-naked."_

 _Hermione blushed. "Oh, hush, you've been drinking."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Actually I haven't."_

 _"_ _You did!" she giggled, hiccuping lightly. "I saw you with a, a firewhiskey!"_

 _He laughed and reached out to steady her. "I was holding yours, love."_

 _"_ _I am perfectly capable of holding my own drink, thank you very much!" she said indignantly, putting her hands on her bare hips. "I am an independent woman!"_

 _"_ _I know you are, love," he smiled. "Let's get you home, shall we? You're too pissed to go by yourself."_

 _Hermione shrugged and took a step toward the Floo room, stumbling and leaning into his lean body. "I live at-" she began, pointing toward the dusty fireplace._

 _He nodded. "I know where you live, Mione." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her through the Floo, setting her gently on her feet in her flat's living room._

 _"_ _I love you, you know that?" she slurred quietly, gripping his arm and not letting him leave._

 _"_ _I love you too, kid. Now off to bed with you."_

 _Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Not without you," she smirked and leaned forward, planting her lips firmly on his._

 _Shocked, he stood still before returning her kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to his body. She gasped, her mouth opening slightly, allowing his tongue to gently duel with hers. She broke the kiss and walked backwards, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her perky 34D breasts._

 _He looked at her, dumbfounded. "Hermione," he breathed._

 _She walked toward him, slowly, seductively looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "Come on. I want to show you something."_

 _"_ _Show me what?" he swallowed, suddenly very aware of how close to him she was, and how very, very naked._

 _"_ _My bedroom," she whispered, placing her thumbs under the band of her panties and pushing them down slowly. She wrapped her hands in his shirt and tried to pull him with her._

 _He groaned and grabbed her hands. "Hermione, you're drunk. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."_

 _"_ _Don't be ridiculous," she giggled, reaching up to place a light kiss on his Adam's apple. "I'm not that drunk."_

 _He gently pushed her away. "I won't take advantage of a drunk woman, Hermione. And you are_ definitely _too_ _drunk for me right now."_

 _Hermione's eyes grew cold. "Fine. Leave then."_

 _He started toward her. "Hermione, I didn't mean-"_

 _"_ _Get out!" she screamed, shoving him hard, drunk tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks. "Get the fuck out!"_

 _He closed his eyes, he didn't mean it the way it had come out. He turned on his heel and silently went through the Floo, back to the cottage, leaving Hermione alone, and naked, in her flat._

 _Hermione crawled in to her bed, hurt by his rejection, and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

A big thanks to **Awesomeperson59235, Pinup95, SWQuinn, gthufflerunner** _,_ and **kUkANAbAYbEE** for favoriting _, and_ **Awesomeperson59235, Cae-Leigh Anne, Elphiegalinda, Gnomie17, I was BOTWP, MissSallyLouise, NSValleyGirl, Naten, PhALLoPhoBiA, filmdork, kUkANAbAYbEE,** and **sammy sosa the 13th** for adding this story to their alerts!

 **Pinup95** : I'm glad you think so! I'm pretty excited about it as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this story. Any recognizable characters or plotlines belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione sipped the mug of warm tea as she stood in her closet, trying to decide on an outfit for her first day of teaching upper-level Potions at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The American school didn't require their professors to wear robes, and didn't require uniforms of their students, which had come as a bit of a shock to the British witch. After several minutes of deliberation, she finally settled on a pair of tailored wide-leg grey trousers, a sleeveless lavender silk blouse, and a pair of black patent pumps that increased her petite height by almost four inches.

She moved the outfit from the closet to her bed, charming the wrinkles out with a quick wave of her wand, and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. She had never been one of those girls who took long showers lasting hours, but she did take a few minutes in the hot water and steam to reflect on her day and get her thoughts in order.

This job offer had come at the most perfect time, really. She couldn't recall the exact details of the night of Neville and Luna's wedding clearly, but she remembered enough to know that she had completely humiliated herself. Throwing herself at the man she liked like a common hussy, no better than the girls she had gone to school with. When she thought about it, though, she wasn't embarrassed by the fact that she had done it; she was embarrassed that he had turned her down. She had harbored a crush on the boy since her childhood, and since that night, she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. She had spent almost three months avoiding him, staring into her food at dinner parties for mutual friends, ignoring his attempts to contact her since then. He had made his feelings toward her perfectly clear, and he just wasn't interested in a romantic relationship.

So when the letter from Katherine had come through the international post, she had jumped at the chance to escape to New York City, even for a while. The fact that she already had connections here, through her friend and ex-lover Draco Malfoy, only cemented her decision. She had immediately Floo-called Draco, asked him to arrange a nice flat for her in a safe part of the city, and packed her things and left the next day.

When she was done with her shower, she padded out of the bathroom in her silk robe and a towel turban to make some breakfast and relax for a few minutes before she finished getting ready. She had to admit, Malfoy had done a fantastic job with this apartment. It was in a very nice building, on the ninth floor, with a large wall of windows overlooking Central Park South. It wasn't very large, but suited her, with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, hardwood floors and a real white-marble fireplace in the living room, which doubled as her Floo.

With a glance to the clock on her wall, she finished her breakfast of oatmeal and fruit quickly and rushed to get ready for work.

* * *

"We are so happy to have you here, Hermione," Katherine Baker, the Headmistress for Ilvermorny School, smiled warmly at the petite woman.

"Thank you for the offer, Katherine," Hermione replied, returning the older woman's smile. "I'm glad you thought I would suit the position."

"Oh, of course," Katherine waved the thought away as though it was ridiculous to even think. "You were perfect for the position. Now, I understand that Hogwarts was a magic-centric school, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. We had a Muggle studies class, but it was very broad and didn't cover many topics."

"Come with me," Katherine motioned to the hallway outside of Hermione's new office. "I'll show you your new classroom and Potions lab."

"Wonderful."

"Ilvermorny is a magic-centric school, however," Katherine explained, walking with Hermione down the stone hallway. "We emphasize the importance of Muggle society, as well. Our students learn maths, Muggle history, psychology, literature, and many other subjects as well as their Wizarding core classes. We also teach a sexual education class, which every professor is required to teach at least once in addition to their standard courses."

"Sexual education?" Hermione chuckled lightly. "That's a bit different from my time in school, I must say."

Katherine nodded. "We have found that, since this school is, in part, a boarding school, the students require a little more help to restrain their young libidos."

"It's probably a good idea."

"Yes, we think so. Here's your classroom. Your first class with the Advanced level Juniors starts in twenty minutes. I'll leave you to prepare."

"Thank you, Katherine." Hermione smiled at the older woman and set her things down inside the Potions lab at a large desk, and put on her set of black Potions robes. She sipped a cup of tea and used her wand to write instructions for her students and her expectations of them on the chalkboard. A bell rang and students began slowly trickling into the lab, taking seats at the bench desks. A second bell rang, and Hermione waved her hand, shutting the door to the room and turning to her students, smiling warmly.

"Welcome to Junior-level Advanced Potions. My name is Professor Granger. Please turn to page 56 in your textbooks and we will begin from there."

* * *

Her classes had gone very well, with most of her students successfully brewing the first potion on their required list without too much help from her. She now sat in her office, reviewing the textbook for her Senior-level Potions class in two hours. A knock on her door startled her.

"Oh, hello, Malfoy," Hermione smiled at the man leaning against the doorjam. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I thought I could take you to lunch, if you're free. There's an excellent little cafe just round the corner and Katherine said you had a little time before your next class."

"Bloody hell," she muttered, smiling at him gratefully. "I nearly forgot about lunch."

Draco smirked. "I know. Why else do you think I'm here?"

"For the pleasure of my company?" she teased, packing her things into her purse.

He scoffed. "Merlin, no. I simply don't wish to dine alone."

"Whatever you say, arsehole," she patted him fondly on the arm. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Malfoy was right, the little cafe around the corner was excellent. Hermione had ordered a turkey panini with a loaded baked potato on the side, and Draco had ordered his usual - a cheeseburger with only cheese, meat, and ketchup, and french fries.

"You're a child, Malfoy," Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Do you eat anything else?"

"Well, of course," he returned, dipping a fry into some mayonaise. "I sometimes order the chicken tenders."

Hermione's laughter bubbled out of her. "Like I said, you're a child."

"At least I don't still drink pumpkin juice," he smirked smugly, nodding at the glass in her hand.

Hermione brought her glass closer in defense. "It's full of nutrients!"

"And sugar."

"A girl needs her sugar every once in while."

Draco's raised his eyebrow. "Are you telling me you need to get laid, Granger?"

"What?" she sputtered. "Of course not!"

"Oh, of course not. You just need your 'sugar'," he laughed. "That's not a euphemism for sex at all."

"Oh, fuck off," she said sourly, sipping her pumpkin juice.

He reached for her, feigning concern, "Have I done something to upset you, love?"

"Malfoy, get your hands off me before I cut them off and make sure you can never wank again."

"Touchy, touchy," he replied, pulling his hands back quickly. "Have you been on a date since-"

"No." she said quickly. "And that wasn't a date. It was the most humiliating moment of my life and I do not wish to relive it, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it like that, Mione," he said apologetically. "I simply meant that it's about time for you to get back out there."

Hermione looked up at the sky. "Merlin, why the bloody hell is my former lover telling me that I need to shag someone?"

"Because he knows what you can be like when you're not getting any."

Hermione waved her fingers, sending a wandless hex to sting his nose.

"Ah!" he yelped in pain, clutching his nose. "Witch!"

Hermione wiggled her fingers toward him. "Obviously."

"Bloody hell, that fucking hurt," Draco muttered, glaring at the petite brunette. "You're a real prick sometimes, you know that?"

Hermione shrugged. "You started it."

"You definitely need a dick."

"But I'm eating lunch with one right now."

"Ha. Ha. You're fucking hilarious. I mean it, though. Get back on the horse and all that."

"Seriously, stop. I'll get back on the fucking horse when I feel like getting back on the fucking horse."

"The _fucking_ horse?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The rest of Hermione's classes had gone wonderfully, and she flooed immediately from the school into the Potions Research & Development department at Malfoy Enterprises. Penny popped her head in when she heard the older woman enter.

"Mail from England for you, Hermione," the slender blonde chirped. "I've left it on your desk."

"Thank you, Penny," Hermione smiled gratefully. She walked into her office and picked up the envelopes on her desk.

"Alright, a letter from Harry," she muttered to herself. "Bills for the flat in Diagon Alley, a postcard from Luna, and…"

Hermione sat down, shocked, staring at the envelope in her hand.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Harry was round the house the other day with my very pregnant, and may I say, very irritable younger sister. She's supposed to have the little parasites any day now, I'm told. The twins' shop is doing very well. Fred and George are planning to open another location in Hogsmeade, to be closer to the Hogwarts' student weekends._

 _I was very shocked to hear that you had moved, and to America no less. Mum is absolutely distraught, and I must say that I'm a bit hurt, as well. I thought you'd at least tell me you were leaving, love._

 _As it goes, I have a business trip coming up to New York City on behalf on the Romanian Ministry of Magic, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up and have dinner? It's been so long since we've caught up, and let's be honest, we've never really gotten the chance to really get to know each other._

 _They'll be putting me up in a flat starting Friday and for the next two months. If you're uninterested, just pretend that you didn't get this letter, but if you are...give me an owl._

 _Looking forward to your message,_

 _Charlie Weasley_

* * *

A big thanks to **bookslover93** for adding this to your favorites, and to **Growlinine, Leish92, MissPanic, Shadowdancer9, bookslover93, complexsimplicity25, corie.f** , and **visionofghost333** for adding this story to their alerts!

 **I was BOTWP** : Thank you! I've always really liked the dynamic between Draco and Hermione, and I think in real life they should be either romantically involved or very close friends, purely because of their ability to stimulate each other intellectually (and physically lol).

 **filmdork** : Well you know what they say about assuming ;)

 **Natalie (guest)** : Thank you so much! And just hang on, everything will be explained in due time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make money off of this story. Any recognizable characters and plot lines belong to JK Rowling.

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione sat in the Muggle airplane, sipping on her glass of champagne as Amelia chattered away about some case she had been working on yesterday. They were on their way to Seattle, Washington with Malfoy Enterprises on a business trip; Hermione as an employee and Amelia as a very much welcomed guest. Malfoy had been quite taken with the Muggle contraption, immediately purchasing one and insisting he learn how to fly it, much to Hermione's and Amelia's amusement.

"So, have you seen it?" Amelia asked, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked, turning to pay attention to the lovely girl.

"I asked if you had seen Draco's home in Seattle?"

"Oh," Hermione turned to look out the window. "I haven't been there, no."

"It's very pretty. Up in the mountains, where everything is really peaceful and green and quiet. I mean, I've only been there once, but it makes an impression."

Hermione nodded. "The Malfoys do have good taste."

Amelia paused. "Where are you, My?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"No," Amelia shook her head, crossing her arms. "You're physically here, but mentally you're a thousand miles away. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really," Hermione finished off her champagne and set the glass on a tray for the stewardess to take. "I'm sorry. I'm paying attention, promise."

"It's not nothing. I've been talking at you for two hours, nearly, and you've barely said a word. Is something the matter? Are you okay?"

"Well," Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I received a letter yesterday that sort of...threw me, I guess."

"Is it from that guy?"

"No, actually. It's from his older brother."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from her wine glass. "Brothers, eh?"

"It's not like that. Really. The entire family has been, well, for lack of a better term, a family to me over the past decade or so. I _was_ involved with the youngest son for a short time after the War, but it was over before it began, really, and we're still very close."

"So you feel bad about wanting the other brother when you've already fucked one of them?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "You could say that."

"And now the older brother is wanting to meet up?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of brothers."

"It's a large family."

Amelia was quiet for a moment. "Which is the guy that you like?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well, there's not really a future with him."

"How do you know?"

"I came on to him, basically threw myself at him - naked, might I add - and he turned me down cold. He literally pushed me away."

Amelia grimaced. "That's not a great sign. But not a dealbreaker."

"It was humiliating. I've liked him for years and I acted like a trollop. We haven't even spoken since."

"Well have you tried?"

"To talk to him?"

"Yeah. Apologize and explain yourself."

"No, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't know. I don't want to."

"Because it might have been a huge misunderstanding and he might actually like you back?"

"I'm done talking about this." Hermione stood and walked to the cockpit.

"For now!" Amelia called after her, turning her attention to the Macbook that she had programmed to accept Wizarding software.

"Your girlfriend is annoyingly persistent," Hermione huffed as she sat next to Draco in the cockpit.

"She's very fit though, isn't she?" he smiled smugly, flipping a switch on the dashboard.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what exactly are we doing in Seattle? You've never told me specifics."

"Well, I have an rare ingredient supplier based out of there that I'd like for you to meet. His name is Jackson Cromwell and he specializes in alternative ingredient research. A great bloke, really," he smirked. "And he's just broken up with his girlfriend, and he's looking to get back out there."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you're pimping me out?"

"No," Malfoy shook his head. "I'm arranging a meeting between my Head of Potions Development & Research and a favorite supplier of mine. But if the proverbial sparks should fly, who am I to stop them?"

"You're unbelievable."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "If you don't like him, just think of this as a work trip. You need to meet him anyway, he supplies more than seventy percent of my rare ingredient stockpile."

Hermione scowled in her seat and then softened. "Alternative ingredient research?"

Draco nodded, waving his wand and setting the plane to autopilot. "Yes, he's currently trying to find a way to make the wolfsbane potion more accessible to the public and more affordable. He's a bit of an activist, concerning Magical Creature rights, anyway."

Hermione sat back in her seat, crossing her arms nonchalantly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet and exchange some ideas."

"Precisely."

* * *

They had landed on the Malfoy mansion airstrip in Seattle only two hours before their scheduled dinner with Cromwell. Hermione and Amelia had rushed to prepare, showering, getting dressed, and fixing their hair and makeup. The restaurant that Malfoy had selected for the meeting was intimate, but very high class, requiring a formal dress code of its customers.

Hermione had selected a short black dress, very simple in design, but form-hugging with a low neckline and straps crisscrossing over her shoulders and back, and her favorite pair of black heels. She had charmed her hair into a low and sleek chignon and applied a sparing amount of eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Amelia, on the other hand, was nothing if not fashionable. She chose a very tight, very short blue dress with long sleeves and a high neckline, pairing it with towering silver heels with Swarovski crystals decorating their surface. Her hair had been curled into long waves that hung down her back, and she had perfected her face of makeup, finishing it off with deep purple lipstick that caught everyone's attention.

They sat at a back table in the restaurant, eating bits of bread and sipping wine while they waited for Jackson to arrive. He came promptly at 8:00pm, looking dashing in a designer Muggle suit. Hermione appraised him quickly. His 6'3" frame was muscular and tan, and he had a mop of dark hair falling mischievously into sparkling blue eyes, and the beginnings of a 5 o'clock shadow covering his cheekbones. He had a ready smile, and a firm handshake, and his Texas accent made everything sound attractive.

"So, Mr. Cromwell, how did you get to the potions business?" Amelia asked after they had ordered their food.

"Please, call me Jack," he smiled brilliantly, sipping from his wine glass as he spoke. "Well, my family has been in the business for years, so when I went to a Muggle business school for college, Vanderbilt University, I decided that I wanted to get involved in the family business. When my daddy passed a few years ago, I just took over."

"You went to a Muggle university?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

Jack nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I finished my Wizarding education at the school in Dallas, the Rowan School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and I felt like I needed more knowledge than what the Wizarding world could offer. I've always been a bit of a bookworm, you could say."

Draco nudged Hermione under the table, earning an icy glare from the petite brunette. "I've always loved the obtaining of knowledge, myself," Hermione replied to him, sipping from her glass. "In fact, your specialty, alternative ingredient research, is quite fascinating to me. I'd love to learn more about it."

"I'm more than happy to oblige," he grinned. "And I can always use another set of hands, and another brain to bounce ideas off of."

"Well, Hermione is definitely that," Draco smirked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Thanks," she said dryly, taking a drink from her wine glass.

Jack chuckled and turned to grin at the tipsy brunette. "You know, Hermione, my research facility is only a mile or two away, if you would like to see it. Draco, you and Amelia are more than welcome to come, of course."

"Oh, no," Amelia said, smiling up at her boyfriend. "I think we have other plans for tonight. But you two go ahead, have fun."

* * *

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Jack asked, his arm linked in Hermione's as they walked down the city sidewalk.

"Well," Hermione paused. "No."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like there's a story there."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, there was a guy, kind of, not really. And now there's this other one. It's very complicated."

"We have time," Jack smiled, nudging her to continue.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "I went to a Wizarding school in England with this family with six sons, and I've been really close friends with the youngest, Ron, for a really long time. We actually dated for a while, but the chemistry just wasn't there. We stayed really good friends, and he's actually married and expecting a baby with another girl we went to school with. But he has this older brother, Fred, who I've liked for years. And I mean years," Hermione took a swig from the wine bottle in her hand. "But a few months ago, I got drunk and threw myself at him and he made it very clear that he wasn't interested. So I was humiliated and I avoided him for months, and when I was offered the job at Ilvermorny in New York, I jumped at the chance to leave. But I got this letter a few days ago from another of the brothers, Charlie, and he's coming to New York next week and wants to meet up to get to know each other and he said he was upset to hear that I moved and it's all just very confusing."

"But you still have feelings for this Fred guy?"

Hermione was quiet for a long moment. "I don't want to."

Jack put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, comforting her. "I know how you feel. My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, cheated on me with some actor from LA. And no matter how hard I try to get over her, I still love her."

Hermione nodded. "Your heart doesn't listen to your brain."

"No," he agreed. "It doesn't."

"It's stupid," Hermione muttered.

Jack agreed, and stopped. "This is my facility," he motioned to a building in front of them, towering above the sidewalk.

It was huge, and made of mostly glass, and Hermione could see the crisp lettering of "Cromwell Industries" along the top. Jack revealed a key and they stepped into the building through a side door, available to employees only. The building really was beautifully built. It had marble floors and pillars, and a glass elevator that went up for twenty floors before arriving in the penthouse offices.

"I also have a small apartment in the penthouse," Jack explained. "For when I need to stay in the offices very late into the night. It's easier to just stay here than to take the two Floos back to my estate. It's just has the essentials in case I, or one of my staff, need them."

Hermione scoffed as they walked into the apartment. She would not have called this a modest apartment. Like the offices, it had marbled floors in the common areas, and hardwood in the bedrooms and living room. Everything was lavishly decorated, and Hermione spotted pictures of Jack's family; an older woman, his mother she presumed, making an appearance more often than other family members.

"Would you like another drink?" Jack called from the kitchen, breaking Hermione from her reverie.

"Sure," she replied. "Just whatever you're having is fine."

He appeared from the kitchen holding two glasses of what looked like Muggle whiskey. Hermione accepted the glass, sipping the amber liquid slowly.

"Is this your mother?" she asked, pointing at the older woman in the photos.

Jack looked down at his feet. "It was. She died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Truly."

"She was sick. Had a magical strand of thyroid cancer. The Healers gave her potion treatment after potion treatment, and it never had any real effect. If anything, it made her worse. So when she died, my father started the alternative ingredient research to try to alleviate some of that pain from other patients' families."

"At the very least," Hermione spoke quietly, not wanting to offend him. "Something good came of her passing."

Jack nodded quickly. "Yes. At least there's that."

He stared at her, appraising her with his blue eyes. "You've lost people."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, not understanding.

"It's a look in the face and in the eyes. You've suffered a great loss."

"I fought in the Great War in Britain."

"Then I'm sorry too. No one should have to lose their innocence so young."

"No," Hermione agreed. "They shouldn't."

Jack pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, beginning to answer his question. He didn't give her a chance. As she looked up, he took her chin in his hand, and kissed her gently on the mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

 _He stared at her, appraising her with his blue eyes. "You've lost people."_

 _"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, not understanding._

 _"It's a look in the face and in the eyes. You've suffered a great loss."_

 _"I fought in the Great War in Britain."_

 _"Then I'm sorry too. No one should have to lose their innocence so young."_

 _"No," Hermione agreed. "They shouldn't."_

 _Jack pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"_

 _"Yeah," Hermione agreed, wrapping her arms around him tightly._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _Hermione looked up, beginning to answer his question. He didn't give her a chance. As she looked up, he took her chin in his hand, and kissed her gently on the mouth._

* * *

Hermione woke up to a wine headache and a warm arm draped across her waist. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to look at the man beside her on the bed. Jackson snored adorably, still fully clothed from the night before, slightly drooling onto a pillow. Hermione wriggled out of his grasp, careful not to wake him, and began the hunt for a hangover potion.

Easily finding the glass bottle on the bathroom counter, she downed it quickly, her headache clearing instantly. Tugging on her shoes, she nudged Jackson.

"Morning," she said softly.

One baby blue eye opened. "No. Not morning. Sleep time."

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, you can go back to sleep, but I need to get back and do some work."

Jackson mumbled incoherently. Hermione assumed it was a goodbye and padded gently out the door.

"You didn't fuck him?" Amelia asked incredulously over brunch. "Not even a little bit?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she shoveled a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. "How do you go about shagging someone just a little bit, Amelia?"

Amelia shrugged, taking a bit out of her bagel with cream cheese. "I don't know. I've always gone a lot further than a little bit."

Hermione grinned at the girl. "No, we didn't do anything. We snogged a bit and talked until we fell asleep. Nothing scandalous."

Amelia pouted. "Well, boo. I was really hoping you could get that stick out of your ass."

"Or rather, get a stick in your ass," Draco smirked, joining them with a hot kettle of tea and more cream cheese.

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"So, do you like him?" Draco asked. "He's great, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's very fit, and nice."

"Two excellent qualities for a lover," Amelia waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. "Stop! It wasn't like that, really. I mean, yes we snogged, but there wasn't any fire there, you know? Like I know the sex would be good with him, but it wouldn't be the best I've ever had. And besides, like I've told you a million times, I'm just not ready to get back out there."

"Well, obviously," Draco winked at her. "I'm the best you've ever had. Who would be ready to get out there after me?"

Amelia groaned and took a sip of her mimosa. "I thought we agreed to put the whole you-and-Hermione-fucked thing to rest?"

"Sorry, love," Draco kissed her cheek. "You are the best I've ever had."

"I know," she quipped, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well," Draco began, setting down the cup of coffee he had been drinking. "We have a new case file to look over with Cromwell, and then you can go back to New York if you like. Amelia and I are staying for a couple of extra days, but we'll be back by Monday."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll just get a portkey set up to go back this afternoon, then."

As Draco and Amelia continued talking, Hermione's muggle cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hermione?" Harry Potter's voice came through the speaker, sounding strained.

"Hey, Harry. You alright?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Um, not really. Ginny's in labor, and something's wrong."

"Have you gone to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, panic causing her heart rate to increase dramatically.

"We can't move her, so they're coming here. And I know you're busy, but could you please come home for just a bit? You're the only one she's asking for."

"Absolutely. I'll be on the first portkey there."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and immediately stood, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse. "Change of plans. Ginny's in labor. I have to get back to England."

* * *

Hermione felt like she couldn't get to Grimmauld Place quickly enough. Her heart was racing. One of her best friends could die today. After all that had happened during the War, she just couldn't let that happen.

"Harry!" she called, spotting the dark-haired man in the kitchen.

"Hermione," Harry exhaled, grabbing her and giving her a firm squeeze.

"How is she?"

Harry sighed and hung his head, obviously in pain. "Not well. The Healers are with her now. They said that one of the babies is having trouble, and it's causing the other two to go into distress. Hermione," he looked at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I can't lose them."

Hermione wrapped him in a hug again. "You won't."

She headed toward the bedroom, where she could hear the pained whimpers and moans coming from the laboring mother-to-be.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, going to sit in a chair next to the bed.

Ginny looked up at her friend, her eyes red and puffy from tears, her hair stuck to her face and neck from the sweat dripping off her body. "Hermione," she choked out. "I'm so glad you're here."

Hermione nodded, grabbing the red head's hand. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"The Healer is going to go in surgically," she said weakly. "He sent his assistant back to the hospital to get supplies. Mum isn't here yet."

"Is anyone else here with you?" Hermione picked up a cloth and dipped it into the basin of water on the nightstand, patting Ginny's face with it gently.

"George and Angelina were here last night when my labor started and they've stayed, but I don't know about anyone else," Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand faintly, a contraction wracking her frail body. "Mum is on her way, I think. She went with the Healer when she heard you were coming."

"Don't worry, Gin. Everyone will be here."

"Hermione," Ginny's voice was shaky with tears. "I could lose my baby. I could lose all of them."

Hermione shook her head, her own tears threatening to bubble out of her. "No, Gin. You can't think like that. The Healers know what they're doing. They'll save all of these precious baby Potters, okay?"

Ginny's shoulders shook with sobs as she put her hands tenderly on her distended stomach. Hermione gave in to her tears, leaning forward to hold her best friend as she cried.

The Healers had come along with Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione was kindly asked to leave the room so they could prep Ginny for surgery. Harry was summoned, and Hermione was sequestered alone with her thoughts and anyone who came.

When Ron and Lavender arrived, they brought food for everyone, laying it out on the kitchen table. Hermione had chosen to forgo the lavish spread, choosing instead to nurse a bottle of firewhiskey on a couch in the library.

"I thought I'd find you in here," Fred's voice rang behind her, breaking the silence that had been previously.

"It's comforting, the books." Hermione sniffed, trying to collect herself. She couldn't let him see her like this. "And the booze, too, I guess."

"Care to share?" he walked from the doorway, settling into the couch opposite from her.

"Be my guest," Hermione handed him the bottle and watched him take a large swig.

"Any news?" he asked, worry shining in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "They kicked me out before they prepped her. But I haven't heard any screams, so I'm taking it as a good sign."

Fred nodded. "The sleeping potion they use is pretty strong."

They sat in silence, staring at their hands, the floor, the walls, anything but each other.

Fred looked up, moving to sit next to her. "Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione tensed. "What about?"

"About," he paused. "About that night. Neville and Luna's wedding."

Hermione stood abruptly. "I don't have anything to say."

"Mione, I need to explain-"

"Explain what?" she snapped, whirling around to face him. "I came on to you, and you turned me down. It's as simple as that. Just let me wallow in my humiliation in peace."

"No, Hermione-"

"No, Fred," she said softly, turning back to head out the door. "Just leave me alone."

He reached over and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to him. "Is that what you think?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, the first time in months. "That's what I know."

"Then you don't know much."

Anger flared in her. "Wha-"

Before she could finish, his lips swooped down to catch hers in a fiery, passionate kiss.

She stood, shocked, as he released her.

"I don't," she stuttered. "I don't understand. You-"

"Didn't want to take advantage of a woman who could possibly regret her decision," he finished for her. "And trust me, it was one of the most difficult things I've ever not done. You're beautiful, kid."

The nickname stung, reminding her of the night he rejected her. The night where he had treated her like a child, not a woman who knew what she wanted. The night he treated her like the younger sister he had always viewed her as. Hermione pushed him back, and ran out into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make money off of this story. Any recognizable characters and plot lines belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 6

ran into the first broom closet she could find, slamming the door behind her and waving a hand to lock it. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing was fast and ragged. How could these feelings just come rushing back, as fresh as Luna's wedding was only yesterday. Pain, humiliation, rejection. It flooded her system. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself, fighting against tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

She needed to get out.

A soft knock at the door startled her. "Hermione?"

She froze at the sound of Harry's voice, quickly wiping away the first appearances of tears that had come through without her permission.

"I just need a minute, Harry," she called.

"The Healers are done. Ginny's asking for you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, her upset over Fred suppressed for now. "Alright, I'm on my way."

* * *

Ginny's color was already good, her eyes a little glazed over from the pain potion the Healers had prescribed. The babies had been born mostly healthy, just a tad small, and were resting in a bassinet to the side of Ginny and Harry's bed. Hermione sat next to her friend, staring at the perfect little bundles that were wrapped in white blankets.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Ginny whispered in amazement.

"They're beautiful, Gin," Hermione agreed. "Simply gorgeous."

"We named one of the girls after you," Harry smiled at Hermione, moving to pick up the squirming infant in question. "Victoria Jane Potter."

Hermione teared up, stretching out her arms to hold the baby. "It's a lovely name," she choked.

"Hermione, we'd like you to be their godmother."

Hermione's head shot up in shock, eyes darting between Harry and Ginny. "Really? I thought you'd want a family member?"

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, don't be ridiculous. You are family."

"Well," Hermione smiled, looking down lovingly at her goddaughter in her arms. "I would be honored."

* * *

Molly shooed everyone away from the new parents and the babies: Victoria, Lily, and James, saying that they needed their rest and visiting hours would resume in the morning. Hermione walked down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, a habit that she had picked up from Malfoy since being in the States. As she was puttering around the kitchen, a hand on her shoulder surprised her. She turned to find Charlie Weasley beaming down at her.

"Charlie?" she smiled conservatively, remembering the letter that he had sent her.

"Hey, Mione!" he enveloped her in a warm hug. "I thought you were in New York!"

"I thought you were there, too! Did Harry call you?"

"No, Mum did. Scared the shit out of me."

Hermione giggled. "Me, too. But they're all fine and healthy. Have you seen the babies?"

"No, I just got in. Listen, Mione, I'd like to talk to you."

Hermione shifted her gaze to the floor. "Sure, Charlie, what about?"

Charlie glanced around, checking for other people mulling about. "There's a situation that I'm struggling with."

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her steaming mug of coffee, motioning for him to join her. "What's going on?"

"Well," he looked uncomfortable, to say the least. "I don't really know you very well, but I felt like you would be good, you know? And I've always liked you, even though Ron was a right prat when you were together, but anyway, I've always felt like you were really approachable, you know? Fuck, I'm not saying this right."

Hermione put her hand on his, "Just say it."

Charlie took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "You're gay?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's, wow. I mean, good for you, that you've finally realized and you can be happy, but this is a bit of a shock."

Charlie nodded. "That's why I sent you that letter. I thought maybe telling you would be easier than telling Mum or Dad, and you could help me tell them."

Hermione nodded mutely. Charlie had always been such a playboy in school, never with the same witch twice. Although now, looking back, it kind of made sense.

"Well, are you absolutely sure?" she asked, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"Hermione," he looked down to his hands. "I'm engaged. To a bloke, I mean. We've bummed and everything. And I asked him. I'm pretty sure."

Hermione grinned. "That's great, Charlie. I'm so happy for you. I'm sure your family will be happy, too."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Cousin Dennis came out a while ago, and Mum said it was a shame."

Hermione shook her head. "Charlie, the war has changed her. It's changed everyone. I promise you, she's more afraid of losing you than of the fact that you like fucking guys. I mean, hell, she'll understand. She's been fucking your dad for years; you're evidence of that. She gets the appeal of men."

Charlie kissed Hermione's forehead. "That's nasty, but thank you. I needed to hear that."

Hermione laughed. "I won't rush you, but if you need some support when you're telling them, of course I will be there to help you."

"I'm going to do it now. They're happy about the little buggers of Harry and Ginny's, so they're in a good mood. But thank you. I just needed some reassurance, I guess."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you."

Hermione raised her mug in salute as he left the room. She let out a sigh of relief. That was one problem off of her checklist. An owl fluttered into the kitchen, dropping a letter addressed to her into her lap. She set her mug on the table and opened the parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _I've talked to Ginny, and in her drug-addled state, she has informed me of the massive misunderstanding that has happened between you and I. Please bear with me, I'm not very good with words. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I wanted to protect you and respect you, so I wouldn't mess up a chance to be with you for real. The night of the wedding, when you came onto me and I said no, I wasn't saying no forever, just for that night. You were drunk, and I didn't want you to regret it in the morning. Believe me, there's nothing that I wanted to do more that night than make love, have sex, whatever you want to call it. But I just couldn't take it if we did have sex, and then you didn't want anything to do with me afterwards._

 _So, Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you thought me saying no was me rejecting you. I'm sorry that I've treated you like a little sister, I assure you I don't think of you in that way. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to say anything before now. I'm sorry that I let you feel embarrassed. I'm sorry that I've never told you the truth._

 _And the truth is, I love you. I have for years. You're beautiful and clever and funny, and did I mention sexy as hell? If you don't feel the same, I understand. Please ignore this letter. Pretend I didn't say anything at all. But if you do feel the same, please come find me. I'll be in the shop. I hope you come find me._

 _Love,_

 _Fred_


	7. Chapter 7

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

It was almost midnight. The clock ticked away as Fred paced around the dimly lit office in the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, his hands combing nervously through his shoulder-length hair.

What if she didn't come? What if she did? The possibilities made his mind race. He shouldn't have sent the letter. He should have just left her alone and dealt with his feelings by himself. He groaned and collapsed into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands.

A soft knock on the door caught his attention. He looked up, slowly, taking in the gorgeous creature in front of him. Clad in a short white dress, Hermione Granger stood before him, angelic, beautiful.

"You came," he breathed, almost unable to believe the words.

"I wasn't going to," she replied quietly, her hands clasped in front of her and her feet cemented where she stood.

"Why did you then?"

She was silent for a long moment. "The shop looks different."

Fred was taken aback by the change of subject. "Yeah, we changed the layout to introduce some new products."

"New products?"

Fred nodded slowly. "Yes, ingredients for prank potions and things. You could say I was inspired by a certain Potions mistress."

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

"Hermione?" Fred strode over to her and took her hand in his, using his other to gently tilt her chin to face him. "Why did you come?"

Dark chocolate eyes stared into molten hazel orbs. "I just couldn't stay away."

With that, she went on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. The kiss has turned heated, with heavy breathing and tongues dueling for dominance. After a while, Hermione broke the kiss, grinning up at Fred.

"What?" he asked her, chuckling. "What is it, love?"

"I'm sober. And I won't regret it in the morning."

Fred understood her meaning perfectly. He smirked at her mischievously. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, earning a shriek of surprise from Hermione. He gently caressed the perfect arse that was presented to him, kissing it lightly.

Hermione giggled as they made their way to the small bedroom by the office. Fred set her gently down on the bed, crawling over her until they were face to face. He kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione waved a hand and suddenly their clothes vanished, leaving them both naked. "Does that answer your question?"

Fred growled and kissed her passionately. She dug her fingers into his hair, wrapped her legs around his waist, and they lost themselves, totally and completely.

* * *

The morning sun's rays spread lazily through the open window over the bed, bathing Hermione's and Fred's tangled naked forms in a soft golden glow. Fred woke first, gazing at the beauty next to him. How in Merlin's name did he get so lucky? His gaze moved down her body, from her beautiful brown curls to the succulent curve of her lips, to the soft yet perky C-cup breasts and the contour of her small waist, to the gentle slope of her ass and the long, tan legs that just wouldn't quit. He smiled as he remembered their escapades from the night before.

He pulled himself out of her arms and began to gently kiss his way down her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he kissed them both, using his hands to separate them so he could look at her sex. She was glorious. She looked delectable, glistening with arousal and bodily fluids from only a few short hours ago.

Fred kissed her clit, then reached his tongue out to flick it gently. He watched for her reaction. Nothing. He ran his tongue down to her pussy, swirling it around the entrance, then back up where he began to suckle. He heard a soft moan of pleasure and smiled, his arms coming up to support her legs so he could have better access. She grew wetter and wetter as he continued, and her moans became louder and more aware. After a particularly loud intake of breath, he felt her small hands tangle into his hair, pulling him up.

He kissed his way up her body, finally coming to meet her lips. As their lips met, he slid his hard cock into her, groaning at the nirvana that was her pussy. She pulled back, smiling sleepily.

"That's a nice way to wake up."

He kissed her neck. "Anytime, love." He pulled back and thrust into her quickly, causing her to bite her lip and buck her hips against him.

"Oh?" Fred asked, kissing her neck and collarbone. "Did you like that?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, looking at the Adonis on top of her. "Do it again."

Fred smirked. "Careful what you wish for, darling."

He pulled all the way out, thrusting back into her, hard. He did it again. And again. And again. He pulled Hermione's legs up to wrap them around his waist. As he thrust, she tightened her legs to pull him closer, to pull him deeper into her.

"Holy fuck, yes!" Hermione whimpered into his ear. "Please don't stop. Merlin, don't stop!"

Fred grabbed hold of the headboard for support, and began pounding into her, her pussy pulsating around him, juices flowing from her. She bucked her hips against his, frantically trying to meet his thrusts.

"So good," he growled into her hair. "You feel so fucking good, baby."

"Oh, Fred, don't stop, please. You feel so good. Don't stop, baby."

Fred reached down, touching her clit and slowly began to circle it with his finger while he thrust.

"Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes," Hermione breathed. "Yes, Fred, Fred!"

"That's it, love. Cum for me."

"Fuck, Fred! I'm cumming!"

Her pussy walls squeezed him deliciously as she came, bringing him over the edge as well. After emptying himself into her, they collapsed onto the bed, the sweat on their bodies shining in the morning sun. They breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Hermione said softly.

"You could say that again."

"Can we do that again?"

Fred burst into laughter, turning on his side to face the lovely woman. "Witch, I plan to do that to you many times over."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hermione!" They looked toward the door as they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Hermione scrambled to get under the blanket to cover herself as George burst in the room.

"What's happened?" Fred shot up in the bed, not bothering to hide his nakedness.

"This came for you! I guess the owl got lost, because he delivered it to the Burrow," he held a piece of parchment out to her.

She took it, reading it quickly, her shoulders stiffening as the words on the page sunk in.

Fred nudged her gently. "What's happened, love?"

Hermione breathed slowly, a sob catching in her throat. "My friend, I mean, Malfoy's girlfriend, Amelia, has been attacked. I have to leave."


End file.
